Field
The described technology generally relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, a display devices have been used in many consumer products such as smartphones, tablet computers and TVs.
Particularly, demand for display devices having high resolution is increasing, and thus, the size of pixels is decreasing whereas the structure of circuits in the pixels are gradually becoming more complicated.